Unwanted transitions
by KerryAnne
Summary: Raph and Leo hook up and are asked to help a merman, who says his realm's under threat. They vow to help him, but it's a trap and they're kidnapped and forced to undergo transitions that neither want. Transitions that could very well be permanent and separate them from their family forever.
1. Kidnapped

Leo's 16  
Don's 16  
Mikey's 15  
Raph's 14

Raph and Don sat at the kitchen table finishing the last of their supper. "So, I was thinkin' maybe we could go celebrate our two-month anniversary," Raph said, looking at Don lasciviously. "I'm ready ta get ta the next step, Don. I'm ready ta be with ya body and soul. For ya ta mark me and me ta mark ya."  
"I see," Don said, and sipped his water. "Raph, do you love me?"  
"Of course I do. Yer my everythin'."  
"That's where we differ. I don't love you, Raph. Not more than a brother. It's been wonderful getting to know a different side of you, the soft side that you very rarely show to anyone, but we're not compatible."  
"We are, Don. Ya said we were. I don't understand," Raph said, blinking his green eyes in confusion.  
"I was wrong. Raph, I'm attracted to you. You're gorgeous, but if we did anything, it'd be purely physical. I can't give you the love you want."  
"I don't mind physical."  
"I do. See, I want my first time to be with someone I love, Raph, and you deserve the same."  
"And where am I gonna find someone who wants me?" Raph yelled. "I'm a fuckin' mutant turtle. Yer a bastard, Don. Ya tell me ya love me, make me believe that and now yer tellin' me ya don't feel the same. What happened?"  
"Mikey, if you have to know. I'm just nuts about him and he likes me. I'm sorry you have to find out this way."  
"Ya cheated on me," Raph exploded, balling his fists and glaring at Don.  
"We kissed and did nothing else, but we want to be together. I'm sorry, Raph. I still love you as a brother, but that's it. I hope you find the love you deserve."  
"FUCKIN' ASSHOLE. I HATE YA FOR LEADIN' ME ON. I SHOWED SIDES OF ME THAT I NEVER SHOW TA ANYONE ELSE AND I TOLD YA THINGS NO ONE ELSE KNOWS."

"What the hell's going on here?" Leo asked, entering the room.  
"Ask that fuckin' creep," Raph snarled, and stormed out of the room.  
"What did you do, Don?"

"I broke his heart, Leo," Don said. "I didn't mean to. Mikey and I just happened."  
"Poor Raph," Leo said, scowling at Don and leaving the room in search of Raph.

Leo found Raph leaning against a wall not far from the lair. His knuckles were bloody and there was a huge hole in the wall, which he'd obviously taken his frustrations out on. Raph's head was bowed. "Hey, you okay, Raph?" Leo asked, approaching him.  
"Go away, Leo."  
"Want to talk?"  
"No, I wanna be alone."  
"I'm here for you," Leo said, pulling Raph into a hug. The unexpected embrace shocked Raph. Leo wasn't a very touchy feely person, but it was comforting, so Raph didn't shift away. He leaned into the embrace and buried his head against Leo's plastron. Leo was two inches taller at five foot two, but Raph was stockier and stronger. "I can't believe he dumped me and kissed Mikey," Raph choked out. "I told him things no one else knows. I trusted him, Leo. How could I have been so stupid?"  
"You're not stupid, Raphie. You're wonderful, smart, caring, strong, handsome…."  
"Ya think I'm handsome?" Raph asked, pulling away and lifting his tear-stained face to look at Leo.  
"Yes," Leo said, cupping his cheek. "You're very special and it's Don's loss. Honestly."  
"Leo, ya don't have ta lie ta make me feel better."  
"I'm not, Raphie. I've always thought you were incredible even when we fought and fight. And, boy, do we argue. You're everything I'd want in a mate. Truthfully, I've liked you for a long, long time."  
"Really?" Raph asked in astonishment.  
Leo nodded. "Since I was ten, but I always thought your affections lay with Don."  
"Yer wrong, Leo. My feelings for ya have always been strong, especially when I turned thirteen and my hormones started ragin'. I always hoped ya'd make the first move and I got tired of waitin', so when Don asked me out, I said yes. I fell in love with him. No doubt about it, but I wish I'd waited longer and hadn't dated him now that I know how ya feel 'bout me. It must have tore ya up seein' me with Don."  
"Things always happen for a reason, Raphie, and it did, but all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy.  
Raph smiled. "Funny how life is sometimes. Ya date someone, break up and then end up with the one ya've always wanted."  
Leo took Raph's hand and said, "I like you, but I don't want you to be with me on the rebound."  
"I wouldn't do that ta ya, Leo. I respect ya too much. We'll take things slowly, but promise me that if yer feelings change, ya will tell me and not lead me on?"  
"I promise."  
"I'll do the same. So, we're together, Leo?"  
"Yes, Raphie, and I'll do my best not to hurt you."  
"Same here," Raph said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Excuse me," a voice said suddenly. Leo and Raph turned and saw a dark haired and dark eyed merman in the water below them. "My name's Barracuda and I need your help."  
"Our help?" Raph asked. "With what and how the heck did ya get here? Don't ya belong in the ocean?"  
"Yes, but I've been absent from my realm for some time exploring the ocean. I got lost and ended up here."

"How can we help you, Barracuda?" Leo asked. "I'm Leo and this is Raphael."  
"I know how to get home now, but there's a mad man named Shredder attacking our realm and we need help getting rid of him."

"And ya just happened ta find us, Barracuda?" Raph said, narrowing his eyes. "How do we know tin can didn't tell ya 'bout us and yer gonna lead us into his hands if we help ya?"  
"Why would I do that? I don't know this tin can and finding you was merely luck. I've asked others to assist me and they refused. Seems no one trusts a merman."

"I know how you feel," Leo said. "We're mutant turtles and people don't trust us either. We'll get our brothers and come with you, Barracuda."  
"No. You have to come immediately. There's no time to waste."  
"But…."  
"Now," Barracuda said, diving into the water.

"I don't like this, Leo," Raph said. "I don't like this at all. As much as I dislike Mikey and Don right now, we need them."  
"We can take Shredder on our own, Raph, and have done before. It'll be a cinch. We'll be home before dawn."  
"I hope yer right, Leo. I get a really bad feelin' bout this and somethin' tells me Barracuda can't be trusted."

Leo dove into the water and Raph followed suit.

A couple of hours later, the exhausted turtles and Barracuda ended up in the ocean. "Not long now, guys," Barracuda said, emitting a piercing scream that made Raph and Leo cover their ear slits.

"What the heck is that noise, Leo?" Raph asked, grimacing.  
"Barracuda, what's going on?" Leo asked.

Suddenly, they were all surrounded by eight giant squid and several sharks. One of the squid immediately latched onto Raph and Leo and picked them up. "Hey, fucker," Raph snarled, withdrawing his sai. "Put me fuckin' down! Barracuda, ya have some explainin' ta do!" Raph tried to cut the squid, but another squid grabbed his and Leo's weapons from them.  
"Oh, that's one of my pets. I suggest you keep still and shut up. He doesn't like shouting."

"Let us go!" Leo yelled.  
"I can't do that," Barracuda said. "You're mine. Mine. See, I kind of lied. It'll all be explained later," he said, firing tranquilizer darts at Leo and Raph.

"Ya bastard," Raph hissed, ripping the dart out of his arm. "I' knew ya was…" Before Raph could finish his sentence, he'd passed out, still gripped securely by the squid.  
"I'm sorry, Raph," Leo said, feeling the effects of the dart, closing his eyes and passing out. I should have trusted you.

Barracuda studied his bounty and said, "Come on, pets. We need to go home. I can't wait to try out my new pets. The turtles are exquisite, especially the emerald skinned one. He needs an attitude adjustment, though, and he'll get it!" The villains swam as fast as they could to Barracuda's palace.


	2. Transitions

Raphael and Leo woke later that day to find themselves stripped of their gear and belts and strapped down to stretchers in what appeared to be a lab. Shaking their heads, getting rid of their grogginess, the turtles gazed around the room. Their eyes landed on Barracuda, who wore a white lab coat. His green eyes blazing, Raph yelled, "Fishbreath, let us go. Now!"  
"Hello, my little one," Barracuda said, going over to Raph's stretcher and cupping his cheek. "Good to have you back with us. Have a nice nap?"  
'Fuck ya," Raph snarled, and bit Barracuda's finger. He smirked when the villain howled with pain and examined his now bleeding finger.  
"You're quite a feisty little shit, aren't you?" Barracuda said crossly.  
"Come near me again and ya will find out just what damage I can do. That was only a small taste."

"Raph," Leo said. "I wouldn't infuriate him if I were you."  
"Oh, please. What damage can a merman do? Smack me with his tail?" Raph scoffed.  
"Raph," Leo said, looking at the nasty glint in Barracuda's eyes. "I'd be nicer to him. We're at his mercy."  
"So ya took our stuff, big deal. I ain't scared of ya, tail face. Ya hear that? Nothin' ya can do can scare me."

"Big words from a small creature like yourself," Barracuda said. "And what a temper, Raphael. I bet it's landed you in a lot of trouble. You need to learn when to keep your beak shut. You'd be wise to listen to Leonardo, for I am not a nice person when pissed off."  
"Ya don't scare me."  
"I bet I can," Barracuda said, going over to Leo and pinching his tail. Leo immediately let out a whimper.  
"Ya bastard, Barracuda," Raph growled. "Leave him alone. It's me ya've got the problem with. Not him."  
"You're right, Raphael. You're an annoying shit, who needs to be taught respect. And I have plans for you and Leonardo. Great plans that'll enrich my kingdom."

"What plans?" Leo asked. "Barracuda, please let us go."  
"No, sweet Leo," Barracuda said, running his hand down Leo's thigh and making the forest green turtle shudder.

"Keep yer fuckin' hands off of him," Raph growled.  
Barracuda laughed and said, "Jealous, Raphael? You'll soon grow out of that and learn how to be shared and how to share. I'm guessing you weren't taught that. And your father clearly did a bad job raising you. No manners, swearing. Kids today."  
Ignoring the jibe, Raph said, "Kids today? Ya old or somethin'? Ya look like yer in yer twenties."  
"I'm eighty. Surprised? Mermen can live to be thousands of years old."

"What do you mean sharing, Barracuda?" Leo asked. "And why did you kidnap us?"  
"I've had wives, but they all died in childbirth and I need an heir."  
"No, you can't mean…." Leo said, a look of horror crossing his face.  
"Exactly," Barracuda said, and smiled. "When I said I was exploring the ocean, I was. I've been looking for a mate. The merwomen and mermen here aren't for me. I wanted something exotic and I wasn't lost in the sewers. I was looking for a potential mate and I found you two. I'm thrilled."

"No way," Raph hissed. "We'll never sleep with ya, Barracuda. Yer a fuckin' creep."  
"I've had enough of your voice, Raphael," Barracuda said, and pointed a finger at him. In the midst of his sentence, Raph found he was now mute. He bared his teeth and glared daggers at Barracuda.

"What did you do to him, Barracuda?" Leo demanded.  
"Took away his voice. Don't worry. He'll get it back sometime. When he's more civil. Is he always so rude?"  
"He's upset and scared. Do you blame him for being so furious? And you're the rude one. You kidnapped us."  
"Yes, but it's to make you into something better, Leonardo. Something that'll strengthen my kingdom and give me what I want. In time, you'll be very happy. You and Emerald."  
"Who the hell's Emerald? Whoa. What?"  
"Let the transformations take place," Barracuda said, and chanted a spell.

Leo and Raph suddenly felt extremely strange, as their bodies transformed into the "better them" that Barracuda desired. Their upper bodies were still the same, but their lower bodies had radically changed. They no longer had feet and had a long tail that looked like Barracuda's. We're fuckin' merturtles, Raph thought angrily, scowling at the villain. That wasn't the only transformation Raph discovered. His muscular, bulky body that he'd been so proud of and had worked hard to achieve, had slimmed down into a feminine body. And his plastron was now a flat shape, instead of the concave one it had always been. He's turned me into a female, Raph thought. A friggin' female. All my hard work tonin' my body is gone! My six pack is gone. My muscles are gone. Everythin' I was so fuckin' proud of. Gone! I'm gonna kill that fuckin' Barracuda. Raph glanced at Leo and saw that he was also a merturtle, but he was still male. Lucky Leo, Raph thought. At least he's still male. I'd give the world ta be male and ta go home! I don't wanna be female!

"What have you done to him, Barracuda?" Leo demanded. "And to me?"  
"You're a merturtle, Leo, and Raphael's now a beautiful female merturtle, whose job will be to mate with me and you to give me the heir I need. But I'm not done with my work." Before Leo could comment, Barracuda chanted, "Make them forget their previous life and to know only this one. Make them obedient, good mates, who'll listen to my every demand. Do it now, in the name of Triton, the greatest warrior of the ocean, besides myself."

Immediately, Raph and Leo's memories of the life they knew vanished. Gone were memories of birthdays, Christmases, fights, meals with their brothers, Splinter, April and Casey. Their minds were effectively blank. Barracuda studied the blank expressions on the turtles' faces and said, "I am your ruler and mate, King Barracuda, and you're in my kingdom, the Kingdom of Barracuda. I shall untie you, but you will not flee, do you understand?"

Leo and Raph nodded. "Good the spell worked," Barracuda said. "You," Barracuda said, laying a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Are called Baltic and this is our beautiful mate, Emerald, named for her stunning eyes. You're a beauty, my dear Emerald, and you're going to give me lots of babies. I want an heir."  
"But can merturtles mate with you, Barracuda, my magnificent mate?" Leo asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm keen to try. Emerald, you're really exquisite," Barracuda said, running his hands down Raph's plastron. "And your eyes. You're really lovely."

Raph blushed and tried to speak, but found he was mute. "You'll get your voice back now," Barracuda said, and chanted a spell. "Speak, Emerald."  
"Thank ya," Raph said shyly.  
Barracuda touched Raph's tail and said, "Here's a hole where your vagina is, Emerald. And us mermen have a hole where our cocks are, Baltic. After dinner, we'll start the mating process. And, as a little gift to you, Emerald, you can pick who you want to sleep with first."  
Raph immediately pointed at Leo and said, "Him."

"I promise I'll be gentle with her, Barracuda," Leo said.  
"I know you will. Let me take you to my room, where Emerald and you can freshen up for dinner."

Barracuda escorted Raph and Leo to his room and said, "Make yourselves at home. I'll fetch you for dinner in an hour. Later." Barracuda left the room.

"I get a funny feeling that I know you from somewhere, Emerald," Leo said, staring at Raph intensely and making the female turtle shiver with his gaze.  
"Don't see how," Raph said. "Never seen ya before, but I get a good feelin' 'bout ya."  
"I do too," Leo said, and smiled. "I think we could be good friends and maybe something more."  
"We will be somethin' more. Mates."  
"You're right, but what I mean is, I'll be good to you, Emerald. I promise I will. I'll take care of you."  
"Ya think I'm weak, because I'm a female?" Raph demanded; green eyes flinty.  
"No, no. I'm sure you could kick butt, Emerald. It's just I have this overwhelming desire to protect you. Because I sense that the king isn't a good man and will be violent towards us if we don't comply with his demands. I didn't mean to offend you."  
"I could absolutely kick butt if I wanted ta and it's cool. I just get mad when people think my gender makes me defenceless, Baltic. That's a crappy name. I wanna call ya somethin' else if we ever get the chance ta be alone together. And I hate my name too."  
"What do you want to call me?"  
"For some reason, the name Leo springs ta mind. I don't know why."  
"I like it. What if I call you Emmy or Ems? Would you be okay with that?"  
"I want a more masculine name, but I don't know what yet. Until then, I guess Emmy or Ems will do."  
"Cool. Barracuda was right that you're stunning, Emmy."  
"Ya think so?"  
"Yes. You're breathtaking and I want to get to know you better."  
Raph smiled. "I want that too, Leo, and yer extremely handsome and ya have kind eyes. Eyes I could drown in. Fuck. I sound like a sap, don't I? But I can't help it. I'm attracted ta ya. I'm glad my first time will be with ya and not the king."  
Leo took Raph's hand in his and kissed it. "I'll treat you like a queen, Emmy. The way you deserve."  
"But if I ask ya ta pound me faster, ya would?"  
"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I'm deeply attracted to you too, Emmy, and I swear I'll always be good to you."  
"Good, because if the king's mean, we're gonna have ta rely on each other ta survive. I'll always have yer back."  
"I'll have yours," Leo said, leaning in and kissing Raph gently on the lips. Raph flung an arm around Leo's neck, pulled him close and deepened the kiss.

The merturtles were so locked in their passionate embrace, that they didn't hear the door open and were startled when Barracuda said, "You're getting along well."  
Blushing, Leo said, "Sorry. We got…"  
"It's fine. It's good you like her, Baltic. It'll make the mating process go smoothly and it won't be long before you, my sweet Emerald, are pregnant. You want babies, don't you?"

"Yeah, my king," Raph said, patting her flat stomach. "I wanna have lots of babies."  
"Good," Barracuda said. "Because that's all women are good for. Breeding. Let's go to dinner. Follow me."

The merturtles glanced at one another and Leo whispered, "Emmy, it's going to be okay."  
"I know it will be," Raph said, taking Leo's hand in hers. "Because we have each other and together we can get through anythin'."

As she and Leo walked towards the large dining hall, Raph thought, I've never met Leo before, but I feel like I can trust him and love him and I wanna make him happy. It's weird that we have this sudden connection. Maybe Leo's right and we did meet in a past life.


	3. Discipline

At dinner, Raph was seated on Barracuda's left, while Leo sat on his right. It was a sumptuous feast, with many different sea foods, ranging from lobster, to mussels to sea urchins. The king had ensured his staff had gone all out to impress his new mates. The drinks consisted of water for Raph (Barracuda didn't think females should drink), and a bottle of whiskey for Barracuda and Leo. Barracuda had found it in a ship wreck many years prior. "The whiskey's great, Barracuda," Leo said.  
"I'm glad, Baltic. It's from my private stash. I have a large collection of wines and various alcohols from my explorations in the ocean. You may try them anytime."

"And me, Barracuda?" Raph asked. "Could I try?"  
"No. You're a girl, Emerald, and girls don't drink. And you'll be pregnant soon, so only ever water for you. No fruit juices either or sodas. They aren't good for you."  
Raph scowled. "What else shouldn't girls do?"  
"Go exploring alone, be unsupervised, smoke, take part in government matters and talk to back to me. My word is law, Emerald, and when I'm not here, Baltic's in charge. You're a female, inferior, and your job is to make babies. That's all I expect. Would be foolish to expect anything else. Not like females are smart."  
"Bullshit!" Raph yelled. "I ain't stupid and I could help ya make decisions and such. If ya'd let me. More ta women than poppin' out babies."  
Furious at being challenged, Barracuda backhanded Raph across her face and said, "I told you no cheek, Emerald. I am your ruler and you will obey."

"Don't talk to her like that," Leo said angrily, rising to his feet.  
"Shut up, Baltic," Barracuda hissed. "Emerald has to learn her place and if you don't sit down, right now, I'll feed you both to my sharks. NOW."  
Leo sat down, mumbling under his breath.

Raph rubbed her cheek where she'd been slapped, and studied the table cloth, unwanted tears streaming down her cheeks. "So, Emerald, do you understand that you're just a dumb female?" Barracuda demanded. "Do you?"  
"Yeah," Raph choked out.  
"Say it."  
"I'm just a dumb female, whose only good enough ta make babies."  
"Good girl. And don't ever forget it, Emerald. God, even female, your attitude stinks."  
"What do ya mean, Barracuda?"  
"Nothing. You're weak and a girl. You're crying, just like girls do. Trying to manipulate me with tears. Not going to work on me and if you ever challenge me again, I'll smack you so fast, your head will spin. Do I make myself clear, you pathetic little girl?"  
Raph nodded, her lower lip trembling, and said, "I'm sorry for makin' ya mad. I won't do it again."  
"You'd better not. Go to the room and make sure you're ready for when we want you. Dry those tears and stop snivelling. Stop it. Now!"

Raph fled the room and headed to the bedroom, sinking down onto the bed and sobbing for all she was worth; the sobs wracking her body. I'm scared, she thought. He terrifies me and there's nothin' I can do ta escape, but me and Leo have ta try ta, otherwise sooner or later, we're gonna get killed. Barracuda's only gonna get more savage.

Back in the dining room, Leo said, "Barracuda, forgive me for speaking my mind, but you were harsh to Emmy."  
"No, I wasn't. She's a spitfire, who needs to be tamed and by God, I'll tame her if it's the last thing I do. Females in this kingdom are inferior and Emerald needs to accept that. The sooner she does, the better it'll be for her. I really hate having to mete out punishment, but I had no choice."  
"But the word is mightier than the sword."  
"Not in this case and if you keep challenging me on this, I'll make sure you and Emerald are fed to the sharks. Have you finished your meal?"  
"Yes," Leo said, while inwardly thinking, me and Emmy can't stay here. We have to find a way of escaping. I can't have her treated like dirt. She doesn't deserve it. It broke my heart to see her cry.  
"Good. Then to the bedroom. Emerald should be ready by now."

Barracuda and Leo went to the bedroom and found Raph asleep on the bed. "Wake up, Emerald," Barracuda said furiously, "I told you to be ready for us."  
"I'm sorry. I fell asleep," Raph said fearfully, and trembled. "Please don't be mad and don't hit me. I'll be good."  
"Lie back. Baltic is ready and then it's my turn. I'll watch," Barracuda said, lying down on the sofa to make himself comfortable.

"Can we be alone, Barracuda?" Leo asked. "Please."  
"No."

Raph lay back against the pillows and Leo tenderly kissed her mouth and said, "It's going to be fine, Emmy. I won't hurt you. I promise."  
"It's not ya I don't trust, Leo," Raph whispered, glancing at Barracuda.

Suddenly, Raph and Leo heard loud snoring. Barracuda had fallen asleep, the alcohol making him drowsy. Leo smiled and said, "Things are going to be okay, my sweet Emmy."  
"As long as yer with me, they will be. What did he mean by me even as a female?"  
"I don't know, Emmy. Maybe you were a man in a past life. Are you ready?"  
Raph nodded and blushed, as she said, "It's my first time, so can ya be gentle, Leo?"  
"It's mine, too, Emmy, and I'll always be gentle with you, unless you want rougher."  
"I'm ready."

Leo's mercock plunged into the slit that served as Raph's vagina, which made Raph grit her teeth at the sudden penetration. "You okay, Emmy?" Leo asked.  
"I'm fine. Just keep goin'."  
Leo thrust in and out and formed a rhythm that soon had he and Raph seeing stars. Both let out loud churrs, as waves of pleasure hit them. Leo licked and sucked Raph's neck, leaving red marks, while Raph stroked his plastron. "I'm claiming you, Emmy," Leo said, letting out a deep rumble.  
"Leo, Leo, Leo," Raph churred. "Oh, Leo. I love that. Don't stop."

Leo's thrusts become rougher and deeper, with his growing passion, and Raph and Leo's churrs became even louder, as they climaxed, yelling each other's names; Leo's seed shooting deep into Raph. Leo pulled out and said breathlessly, "You okay, Emmy?"  
"I'm fine," Raph said, panting. "That was awesome."  
"Did I hurt you?" Leo asked, concern in his sapphire eyes.  
"Initially, but then no. Ya couldn't have been gentler. I'm glad my first time was with ya."  
"Me too," Leo said, planting a kiss on Raph's mouth and stroking her cheek. "You're so wonderful, Emmy, and I think I love you. It's so cheesy, I know, because we barely know one another."  
"I feel the same way," Raph said softly. "Yer so good ta me, Leo, and make me feel safe."  
"That's my job, Emmy. To love and protect you and Barracuda's wrong. Females are smart and there's more to them than making babies. More to you and I care what you think. I always will. You're my equal. That's what a relationship is about. Love and making decisions together. Same when it comes to chores. They should be shared."  
"What 'bout parentin'?"  
"Same. Guys should also parent and change the kids' diapers. I'll be a hands-on dad and help you, Emmy."  
"Well, merbabies don't have diapers."  
"Yes, but you get what I mean. I'll help you with everything, but the catch is, we can't stay here, Emmy. We have to leave."  
"How? He's got all his minions, who'll ensure we can't."  
"I'll think of something, Emmy, and I'm sorry I didn't protect you earlier."  
"Not yer fault, Leo. I shouldn't have spoken my mind."  
"No, you should have," Leo said, cupping Raph's cheek. "Your opinions are important, Emmy, and so are you. You're an angel, who doesn't deserve any abuse, and you shouldn't have to put up with it. You're strong, not weak, Emmy. Remember that."  
"So if I don't agree with ya sometimes, ya will be okay with it?"  
"Absolutely. You're my mate, Emmy, my soulmate, my true love, and I will always care what you think, okay?" Leo said, and kissed Raph's beak.  
"Good, because I can be opinionated," Raph said, and smiled. "I ain't weak, Leo, and what he said annoyed me, so I reacted. When he smacked me, he scared me, which shocked me, because I don't frighten easily."  
"I know. With me, you can always give your opinions and I'll love you with every fibre of my being."  
"Same here. Heh. I sound soft. Funny, I don't think I'm naturally soft, but ya bring that outta me. I wanna love ya, take care of ya and give ya a family."  
Leo smiled and said, "Many women desire babies. That's instinct kicking in, Emmy, and your desire to make your mate happy. Just like mine is, as the man, to protect you and keep you safe. I have no doubt we'll be happy together."  
"I think so too. Suppose we escape, where will we go?"  
"I hear Hawaii's nice this time of year. We can go there, build our own little kingdom and raise our babies."  
"I like the sound of that, Leo," Raph said sleepily.  
"Me too. Get some sleep. I'll patrol the grounds tomorrow and see if there's a way of escaping."

Leo kissed Raph deeply and said, "I love you, Emmy."  
Raph eagerly returned the kiss and when they broke apart, Raph said breathlessly, "Love ya, Leo." Raph was soon fast asleep, snoring gently.  
Leo's last thought before he fell asleep was, I'm so lucky to have Emmy and I'll protect and love her for the rest of my life.


	4. Admissions

Mikey and Don assumed Raph had stormed off somewhere and Leo had followed in an attempt to soothe the hothead, but when neither appeared by five p.m., they were concerned. "Do you think they're in trouble, Donnie?" Mikey asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Mikey," Don said, pulling Mikey into a hug. "But if they are, it's my fault. I upset Raph and caused him to leave in a rage and it was only natural for Leo to go after him."

"You did nothing wrong, Donnie," Mikey said, and nuzzled against his neck, inhaling his musky smell. "All you did was confess that you love me. It would have been far worse if you'd stayed with Raph even though you didn't love him. The heart wants what the heart wants, Donnie, and you want me. Unless you don't and you really do want Raph?" Mikey asked, pulling away.

"No. I love Raph as a brother only, Mikey. It's you I love and want to be with forever. We've always had a close bond and I could never be with anyone else." Don wrapped his arms around Mikey and kissed him passionately, tugging on his bandana tails to deepen the kiss.

"My sons, what is going on here?" Splinter asked sternly, entering the room and seeing the brothers kissing. "What is this display….of…affection?"

Donnie and Mikey jumped apart and Don nervously cleared his throat, while Mikey studied the ground and shuffled his feet. "It's like this, Sensei," Don said. "Mikey and I are in love. We didn't mean for it to happen, but we've always had a close bond and it grew into love. I know we were raised as brothers, but we're not biological brothers and we…We really love one another in all the ways that matter. Mikey completes me and makes my heart soar, Sensei. And I can't imagine life without him."

"I am well aware of your and Michelangelo's bond, my son," Splinter said. "I realize that there are only four of your kind and it was probable that you boys would turn to one another for a deeper connection than brothers. You are after all young men and no doubt desiring a mate and possibly children. Michelangelo, how do you feel about Donatello?"

Mikey looked up, his heart hammering, clutched Don's hand and said, "I love him, Sensei. I've always loved him and he makes me happy. He's like the sun chasing the rain away, you know?" Mikey smiled and added, "Donnie is amazing, Sensei. I used to get sad, because I thought I'd never meet anyone and then Donnie and I hooked up and I can't explain how I feel….Just seeing him make me all fuzzy and happy and I want to be with him forever. We can't have babies, but it doesn't matter. Just being with Donnie is more than enough."

The old rat smiled and said, "It is clear you two are deeply in love and I give you my blessing, my sons. Be happy always."

"Thank you, Sensei," Mikey and Don said in unison and looked at one another tenderly.

"What of Raphael and Leonardo?" Splinter asked. "Where are they? And are they a couple?"

Don sighed and said, "I have no idea where Raph and Leo are. Raph was pis-mad and left the lair a few hours ago and Leo went after him."

"Why?"

"It's kind of my fault, Sensei. Me and Raph were dating, but we…He wanted to, you know, be more intimate and I…I couldn't lead him on, because I didn't feel the same way about him. I wanted to be with Mikey and I told him and he bolted out of here, Leo on his tail. I haven't seen them since. And no, they're not together. They wouldn't work out, too alike, and would end up killing one another."

"But, Sensei, don't be mad at Donnie," Mikey said quickly. "He was just being honest and you know Raph. He'll come home when he's ready."

"It is good you were honest with Raphael," Splinter said, placing a paw on Donatello's shoulder. "I am not mad about that and it is not your fault Raphael left. He chose to do so. I just hope they are not in trouble. As for their bond, you are mistaken. They, too, have always been close. Not so in recent years, but as toddlers, they were inseparable. Raphael followed Leonardo everywhere and copied everything he did and I know he looks up to Leonardo, even though he would never admit it. I have seen the looks he cast Leonardo when he thought no one else was looking. Ones of adoration and I would not be shocked if they announced they wanted my blessing. I think they would work and balance one another out. Donatello, I think we should all have a pot of tea. Will you brew one?"

"Yes, Sensei. I'll be there in a minute."

"Excellent," Splinter said. "Do not worry. I am sure your brothers will return home soon. It is unlike Raphael to miss dinner." Splinter left and headed into the kitchen.

"Do you think it's true, Donnie?" Mikey asked. "About Raph and Leo? I mean, they always fight."

"Maybe their fighting is like sexual foreplay," Don said with a grin. "Kind of makes sense. Both wanting to dominate and constantly pushing each other's buttons. But I think Sensei's wrong and I don't think their relationship would last long. Maybe a few days top."

"Who do you think would top in bed?"

"Raph. He's too alpha to be bottom and you?"

"Same. Leo's manly, but Raph's the uber macho guy around."

"And what am I?" Don asked. "I'm no weakling."

"No, you're not, Donnie, but Raph's the strongest and most masculine out of us. There's no way in hell he'd ever bottom. It would dent his pride too much. Leo's the peacemaker and would ultimately surrender his ass and Raph would gladly claim it." Mikey wrinkled his nose in disgust and said, "I really don't want to think about them in bed, Donnie. It's too weird. I'd rather think about us."

"Donatello," Splinter called from the kitchen.

Don chuckled and said, "Me too, Mikey, my handsome lover. I want you to claim me tonight."

Mikey beamed and said, "I look forward to it." He grabbed Don's hand and they went into the kitchen, hoping that their brothers would soon return.

XXX

After dinner, when Raph and Leo had still not returned, an anxious Don and Mikey were in his lab trying to pinpoint where their brothers may have gone. "Can you track their phones, Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"The last location was the ocean, Mikey. After that there's nothing."

"So we go there and look for them, Donnie."

"The ocean's vast, Mikey, and while we're turtles, there's no way they can survive living down there."

"But we have to do something. What if they're in danger?"

"But we don't even know where to start."

"Yes, we do," Mikey said, snapping his fingers. "Remember that crazy scientist, Dr. Polidorius and his mutant fish-man Ray?"

"How could I forget? He turned April into a fish and wanted her to mate with Ray. What about them?"

"Well, Ray could help us find the guys and he did say that if we needed help, all we had to do was contact him. You gave him a phone that works underwater."

"You're a genius, Mikey," Don said, and kissed his cheek.

"No, Donnie. You're the smart one. I just have an occasional good idea," Mikey said modestly. "Call him now."

Don dialled Ray's number and said, "Ray, it's Donatello. How are you?"

"Good, man, and you?"

"Fine, fine. Raph and Leo are missing and their last location was in the ocean. Have you seen them?"

"No, but the ocean is huge, Donatello."

"Can we meet you somewhere and we can start the search? We're really worried about them."

"All right. Meet me at the Hudson River where we met the first time and we'll begin, but I'm telling you the search could be a long one."

"It's fine. Just as long as we find them."

Don disconnected the phone call and relayed the conversation to Mikey. Then they told Splinter they were going out to look for their brothers, got into the van and headed to the Hudson River.

 **Dr. Polidorius and Ray were in an 1987 episode and April was changed into a fish to mate with Ray.**

 **Can Ray be trusted?**


End file.
